The present invention relates to a mattress and particularly to a mattress with a concavity for the breasts that makes laying in a prone position more comfortable.
Although many people prefer to lay on their stomachs in a prone position, this position can be uncomfortable on the ground, on a standard or firm mattress, or on a lounge chair. Females, in particular, find the prone position uncomfortable due to pressure on their breasts.
The prone position can also be uncomfortable because arms have to either be folded under the head, be resting along side the body, or be in some combination of under the head and along side the body. With arms under the head, shoulders are strained and circulation to the arms is restricted. Arms along side of the body relieves the strain on the shoulders, but does not necessarily comfortably stabilize the body and puts strain on the neck.
Attempting to read or perform other activities that require the head to be supported while in a prone position can also be uncomfortable. In this position, the weight of the head, neck, and upper torso falls on the elbows and wrists as the head (chin) rests in the hands while the forearms are supported by the elbows. This strains the neck and causes stress in the shoulders.
Further, if the abdomen is not supported while the body is in a prone position, an excessive downward swaying of the spinal column results. Long periods of time spent in this swayed position can cause lower back pain. This swayed position is particularly prevalent when a pregnancy pillow is used by a non-pregnant user.
Finally, even for those people who favor laying in the prone position, laying on one's back or partially sitting up are alternative positions that are used occasionally. These alternative positions require support.
There are known mattresses, pads, and pillows that address some of the issues set forth above, but none address all of the issues. Several known mattresses are directed primarily to the problems suffered by pregnant women with large abdomens, but these pregnancy mattresses also fail to address all of the problems set forth above.
Several devices have been developed directed to solving the problems associated with pressure asserted on a woman's breasts when laying in the prone position. Several of these references suggest the use of a concavity in which the breasts hang freely. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,182,861 to Albert discloses a treatment pad with an open space transversely across the pad suitable for a woman's breasts. This reference, because it was designed for use by chiropractors, masseurs, and physicians, was only meant to be used while lying flat. This is particularly evidenced by the straps which are specifically used for securing the pad to the table. There is no teaching or suggestion to use the Albert pad while sitting partially upright.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,548,728 to Milam suggests a mattress with a removable section for the breasts. Milam also suggests an adjustable hinged headrest that, as shown, can be raised or lowered from below the headrest. The structure used to support the headrest in the raised position, however, might not be able to support a user in a partially upright position. Also, since the Milam mattress is flat, not wedge shaped, it would not provide advantages of the wedge shape such as lower back support and a gentle incline.